Code Geass: The Rise of Neo-Japan
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: In 2010 A.T.B, Japan was invaded and defeated by the Holy Britannian Empire. Seven years later, the exiled prince and princess Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia unleashed a rebellion to liberate Japan. This is the tale of that rebellion. Lelouch x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: This story was partially inspired by another story. In this case it's _The Bonds of Family_ (formerly _A Blast From the Past_ ) by Shadow At Midnight. Check it out if you want to see just how the hell this got up off the ground.**

* * *

 **Set One  
**

The Rise of the Black Knights

Meeting Room, Unknown Location, 10:30 hours, one day after the raid on the military train.

"Kusakabe's going to do something stupid. I just know it already." a hooded man said.

"The Annual Summit for the Sakuradite Producing Countries at Lake Kawaguchi is the most likely event that Kusakabe will hijack. The other event locations are either not defensible enough for his liking, are too close to Britannian military bases, or so small that the organizers can simply pack up and leave at the first sign of trouble. Especially since he somehow manufactured _that thing_ from four Burai, spare cannon, and a large generator." an old man said.

"This is exactly why I recommend against sending the Guren MK-II to the JLF: Something like this will come up and then Cornelia will destroy them before it even arrives. Kusakabe's angry at Zero's accomplishments and is determined to prove that he can obtain a victory just like Colonel Tohdoh did at Itsukushima back when the invasion was ongoing." Hiroyosi Yoshino said.

"At the same time, we cannot exactly _abandon_ them. The JLF has been around the longest out of any resistance group!" Hidenobu Kubouin said.

"Kaguya's not here but if she were she'd say that we should look to the future and not to the goddamn past! Don't you agree with me, Kirihara Taizo?" Tousai Munakata said to the old man.

"You have a point there Munakata. We shall give some Burai Kai to the JLF and not the Guren MK-II. We shall hold onto the Guren until either the 'Zero Faction' for lack of a better name prove themselves again or the JLF can solve their Kusakabe problem before he draws Cornelia's wrath on them." Kirihara said.

"Hey, I think I know why Kaguya's not here: It's because Kirihara-san sent her to the Sakuradite Conference." Hiroyosi remarked.

"Guilty as charged, Yoshino-san."

"What about the Zero Faction? Are we going to give them anything?" the hooded man asked.

"Calm yourself, Osakabe Tatsunori. We shall give some Burai to the Zero Faction." Kirihara replied.

"Oh. Even if it's a token gesture I'm sure that it will be fine for them." Kubouin said.

"Well then, anything else?" Kirihara asked. Upon receiving no answer he said, "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Viceroy's Palace, about one hour later.

Milly was tense and for good reason. Both her grandfather Ruben and Milly herself had been summoned to the Viceroy's Palace for a meeting with Cornelia li Britannia, the new Viceroy and half-sister of Lelouch and Nunnally. The Ashford heiress really didn't like the fact that Villetta Nu was doing a full-body frisk on her, but she supposed that it could be worse if she complained right now since she was only in a pair of navy blue panties and a frilly yellow bra.

"Okay, everything looks alright. You can put your clothes back on, Miss Ashford." Villetta said before leaving. Milly took that as the cue to put her dress back on. It was a pretty green one that showed some of her cleavage. After doing so, she left the small room and rejoined her grandfather at the entrance hall of the Viceroy's Palace. Andreas Darlton was waiting for them and said, "Please follow me." as he led them through the Viceroy's section of the palace. Once outside a door Darlton knocked on it and said, "I have brought Mr. Ruben K. Ashford and his grand-daughter Miss Milly."

"Come in." a voice on the other side ordered.

Darlton opened the door and Milly went in along with her grandfather. Inside the meeting room were twelve comfortable chairs that surrounded a table. Cornelia was occupying a chair that was at one head of the table and an adjacent chair was occupied by Euphemia. "Nice to see that you're still alive, Milly. The same goes for your grandfather. As you two are aware, I am the new Viceroy of Area Eleven and half-sister of Lelouch and Nunnally Cornelia li Britannia. Please have a seat." Cornelia said.

Milly decided to sit down across from Euphemia while Ruben sat next to his grand-daughter. Cornelia then said, "Before I begin talking with you, I must apologize for having you two go through a a vehicle search, metal detectors, and then a full-body frisk. Paranoia has been the word of the day ever since Zero got past Knightmares, armed guards, and surveillance cameras to assassinate Clovis. In any case, I must thank you two for looking after my missing siblings Lelouch and Nunnally."

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Cornelia. As it so happened I saw them like they were my own grand-children." Ruben replied.

"That is good to hear. However pleasant stuff like this isn't the only thing I have to discuss with you. Jeremiah Gottwald mentioned that Milly knew why Lelouch would eventually rebel against the Holy Britannian Empire. I would like to know why he would do that." Cornelia said.

Milly sighed and then asked, "Do you remember when Lelouch demanded justice for his mother's murder?"

"I do remember what happened: Father called Nunnally weak in addition to acting unaffected to the death of his favored consort and Lelouch threw away his claim to the throne in anger." Euphemia said.

"Exactly, and Lelouch was sent to Japan as a political hostage. At the time I had no idea what the Emperor would have done with Nunnally. I suppose that you have an answer for that." Cornelia added.

"Yes, although it's an answer that you likely will not like hearing."

"So what is it?"

"The Emperor had every intention of having Nunnally married off. It wouldn't have happened for a number of years though as it was to be with a wealthy nobleman's six-year old son." Milly answered.

Cornelia scowled and shouted, "There's no way that Lelouch would stand for that happening! I suppose that he did something to ensure that it wouldn't come to pass."

"Yes, Princess Cornelia. Lelouch ordered several guards from the Aries Villa to retrieve Nunnally from the hospital, and they succeeded despite some of them dying in the attempt and a few more being captured and executed. The Emperor had no idea that Lelouch was behind it until both he and Nunnally were already in Japan. Dorothea Ernst tried to find her with no results until Lelouch sent a taunting message."

"Jeremiah told me what happened next behind closed doors: a Spec-Ops team was sent after Nunnally and they had orders to kill Lelouch."

"Our father did what!?" Euphemia shouted, surprised at this information.

"The Emperor did order them to kill Lelouch. He however had expected this and maximized the chances of the entire team getting killed by moving to a military base near Tokyo. That incident just happened to be the unofficial trigger of the Second Pacific War."

"Euphy and I were always wondering why the military was already geared up before tensions were raised. I certainly believed that our father would have tried the same trick on us if I hadn't put Euphy under my protection."

* * *

Lake Kawaguchi Hotel/Convention Centre, Hotel Area, Floor 24 Room 1, two days later.

"It's been only three days since our raid against that Britannian military train, Ohgi. However we need to hold our positions here on the 24th and 25th Floors in case Josui Kusakabe's followers show up. The Annual Summit for the Sakuradite Producing Countries is being held here today and I doubt that Kusakabe would pass up the opportunity to do something stupid here." Lelouch said to Ohgi.

"I can understand that, but why would Kusakabe take an entire building hostage?" Ohgi asked.

"Kusakabe, despite his shortcomings, is a solid leader who actually knows what he is doing much like myself. However, he is a blind nationalist who lets his pride get in the way at times. Besides, the stairs leading here from Floor 23 have been barricaded, which means that Kusakabe's soldiers will have to use the elevators to reach us. The elevator doors are also closely watched by at least three of our guys." Lelouch said as he heard the bark of gunfire come from the floor below them. The door to the room then opened and Sayoko came in along with Nunnally before the maid said, "The equipment in Room 3 on this Floor is ready, Goshujin-sama."

"I will need to get ready, Ohgi. Would you kindly leave the room?"

"Sure." Ohgi said as he got up and left the room. When he exited, the door closed behind him and a few minutes later Lelouch was dressed in his Zero outfit while Sayoko was dressed as her alternate identity Shīrudo. Nunnally however had not changed outfits though as she still wore the Ashford Academy Middle School Division uniform despite no longer attending. Nunnally was deep in concentration though, and that drew a worried look from Ohgi.

He said nothing as he let them pass by and enter Room 3. While doing so he noticed that as Shīrudo Sayoko wore a stereotypical Ninja outfit. Once Lelouch, Sayoko, and Nunnally were inside Room 3 the TV screen that was connected to a bunch of machines turned on and displayed Josui Kusakabe's face. Lelouch then said, "Hello there, Josui Kusakabe."

"So you are the infamous Zero, eh? I was surprised to see that you're here as I'm making my point to the world that the Japanese Resistance are not dead. The mask is kinda disrespectful, so I politely ask for you to remove it." Kusakabe replied.

After doing so, Kusakabe's expression changed. "Le- Lelouch!? I wasn't told that you would be here along with Nunnally!" he said before Lelouch remarked, "Your intention was to hold this entire building hostage and exchange them for captured JLF personnel, wasn't it?"

"You are correct." Kusakabe said before he heard something beep and pulled a walkie-talkie off himself before saying, "What is it?"

"This was kinda unexpected, Lieutenant-Colonel. Lady Kaguya is among those attending the conference." a voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie replied.

"You idiots! Release her this instant or I'll have you executed for treason!" Kusakabe barked into the walkie-talkie before putting it away.

Lelouch turned to Sayoko and said, "I would like for you to bring Kaguya up here. If Milly, Shirley, and Nina wish to come with us then they can do so but if not that's fine."

Sayoko said nothing as she disappeared and only a few minutes later she returned along with Kaguya, Milly, Nina, and Shirley. She then said, "Retrieving them was quite simple as Kusakabe's men have placed their hostages in a single location. I did kill the guards before taking Milly, Nina, and Shirley along."

A walkie-talkie suddenly appeared in Lelouch's hands and said into it, "This is Zero, orders are to capture Kusakabe and kill everyone else from the JLF inside the hotel."

"Understood, Zero." a voice on the other end said. Five minutes later, Kusakabe was surprised to see the door to the room that he was in get kicked open as two members of the Zero Faction cut down his guards before restraining him. One of them then said, "Shall we leave before things get hairy, Zero? We were lucky that Princess Euphemia wasn't among the hostages."

"We'll have to do so. Britannian forces haven't arrived yet and it'll take another half-hour before they do so. We should also take that coilgun that Kusakabe placed in the underground maintenance tunnel with us."

Lelouch saw that everyone in the room except for Nunnally and Sayoko had surprised expressions on their face. It was Nina who broke the awkward silence, "L- Lelouch!? You're Zero!?"

"The cat's out of the bag now. You are correct, Nina. I am Zero, which means that I killed Clovis." Lelouch answered.

Everyone said nothing as they left after Lelouch put his mask back on. Getting into a small mobile home that had been stolen from a nobleman parked outside the hotel, Lelouch noticed that Milly and Kaguya accompanied him along with Nunnally and Sayoko. He was somewhat expecting this, but he was surprised to see that Shirley and Nina were also present. "So why are you not going to have Kusakabe killed? I was close to saying something that I might have regretted later." Nina asked.

Lelouch answered, "Kusakabe is a very good soldier. He was one of several Japanese soldiers that was involved in killing a Britannian Spec-Ops team before Japan was invaded. As it is right now we cannot dispose of very good soldiers, even if they do something morally rehensible."

That got Nunnally's attention since by taking a hotel full of tourists hostage Kusakabe had indeed done something morally rehensible. "I presume that you intend to hand him over to the JLF, Onii-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, Nunnally. Given what he tried to do here, I am certain that he will be demoted at best and kicked out of the JLF at worst."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." an unfamiliar voice remarked. Lelouch turned towards the entrance of the mobile home and saw a girl who wore a green skirt with black tights, a blue blouse with a modest neckline, and yellow shoes. Kallen was with that girl and answered, "She insisted on coming along and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"A-Ameena Zimmerman!? What does she want with Zero?" Nina asked, clearly surprised.

"Odd to see you here, Nina. I thought that you were afraid of the Japanese. In any case though, I'm not actually a Britannian. I'm a Japanese girl who happens to look like a Britannian young woman. The name's Kaoruko Sakurazaki. I know Milly and Nina, but I do not know everyone else in here aside from Lady Kaguya." the girl responded.

Sayoko bowed and said, "I am Shīrudo, sworn bodyguard of Zero and Nunnally-hime."

"Shirley Fenette. I'm a member of the Ashford Academy Swimming Club and the Student Council." Shirley said as she bowed to Kaoruko.

"Kallen Kouzuki. I'm part of Zero's resistance group, the Order of Black Knights." Kallen remarked as she also bowed to Kaoruko.

Nunnally bowed and extended a hand to Kaoruko before saying, "The name's Nunnally Lamperouge. It nice to meet you, Kaoruko-chan."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Nunnally-chan." Kaoruko chuckled as she shook hands with her.

"And I am Zero. I am the leader of the Black Knights." Lelouch said.

Kaoruko replied, "You guys are sure going to be interesting. I am glad that I chose to go with all of you." After she said that the mobile home's engine began to run and the vehicle began to move.

 **A/N: This is the harem edition of One Brocon Too Many with a different title and these girls are confirmed so far (Italics denote Incest):**

 ** _Cornelia li Britannia_  
**

 **Kaguya Sumeragi  
**

 **Kallen Kouzuki  
**

 **Milly Ashford  
**

 **Nina Einstein  
**

 ** _Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britannia_  
**

 **Sayoko Shinozaki  
**

 **Shirley Fenette  
**

 **Sophie Wood**

 **More girls will join later. I won't say when, but _Euphemia li Britannia_ will definitely be part of the harem.**


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

**A/N: The next chapter is taking a bit longer than expected so here's a preview of it, which the actual chapter will replace once ready.**

 **Inspiration: This story was partially inspired by another story. In this case it's** ** _The Bonds of Family_** **(formerly** ** _A Blast From the Past_** **) by Shadow At Midnight. Check it out if you want to see just how the hell this got up off the ground.**

* * *

 **Set Two**

Kouzuki of Reason

Black Knights Mobile Home, Bedroom, 19:30 hours.

Nunnally, Sayoko, Kaguya, Milly, and Kaoruko accompanied Zero inside the bedroom, although Nunnally had to be carried by Sayoko since the former princess was blind and crippled. Lelouch then removed his helmet and set it down on the table.

If Kaoruko was surprised, she did not show it in her current expression. "I see. So you became Zero, Lelouch. I would like to know why." she said as Sayoko set Nunnally down on the bed.

Lelouch talked about why he began his rebellion against Britannia to Kaoruko and when he was done she asked, "I can understand why you are doing this, but do you honestly believe that you can win?"

"Yes, I do honestly believe that I can win." Lelouch answered.

"Well, I guess that I can be with you." Kaoruko said as she began to undress.

"Shirley's going to be insufferable about this. She wants Lelouch all for herself." Milly chuckled as she also began to undress.

"It won't take long to convince her that you're interested in other women, Goshujin-sama." Sayoko said as she stripped Nunnally to her underwear before doing so herself to reveal a black bra and matching panties.

"One thing's for certain though: The Glinda Knights will descend on Japan in three months and two weeks from now. I guess Kallen went down to see that Nina and Shirley are doing fine." Lelouch said as he took his shirt off and made the girls except for Nunnally blush. He was starting to develop muscles thanks to a training regimen courtesy of both Sayoko and Kallen.

"You would be correct, Goshujin-sama."

 **A/N: You guys are probably wondering who the hell Kaoruko Sakurazaki is, but I have an answer. No she is not an original character, she is from the 2011 Xbox 360 game Gal*Gun, which was later rereleased on the PS3 after Microsoft had a hissy fit about the fanservicey content in the game. Yes, she's part of the harem too.**


End file.
